Yours Forever, Always
by Beauityofeden
Summary: "As I stand here while Leandros puts the noose around my neck, I turn my head and see a vision of Altair looking at me on the other platform where I stood..." The rest of the summary is inside. Please read and enjoy! Ezio A. & female /OC Rated-k
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the characters, etc. of Assassin's creed or the series. I do however own the female /OC.**

* * *

**Summary:**

"**As I stand here while Leandros puts the noose around my neck, I turn my head and see a vision of Altair looking at me on the other platform where I stood. I turn my head and look straight ahead of me when my mind drifted to various moments in my life that I held dear to me, those key moments of my life. They replayed in my mind over and over. Then I drifted out of my daze. I hear a rustle of the wind and turn my head to the right and I see a vision of..her. My Anna. She was standing there looking at me. She didn't look afraid or worried, more like confident. She smiles and winks at me before disappearing. I knew I had to make my move."**

**Read more to find out what happens!**

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I started playing Assassin's creed recently. I have only played Assassin's creed 1 and Revelations that I got them for my birthday. There was something I **

**liked about Ezio in Revelations that I had to look up and a story formed. **

**Hope you like it and review if you like.**

**Warning-There may be some use of Italian in the story I Google translated it so if it doesn't seem right or off sorry but yeah I wanted to let you know. **

**If the story doesn't seem right with facts, dates either with history or with the game sorry. So please don't bother pointing it out since I am warning you **

**in advance. Like I said I've only played AC 1 and Revelations. I love the games though!**

* * *

**Characters**

**Name: Christana Catalano**

**Born: October 17th, 1460**

**Other facts-Is a skilled artist and painter**

**Love interest: Ezizo Auditore**

**Name: Ezio Auditore**

**Born: June 24th, 1459**

**Occupation: Assassin's**

**Other facts: He was apprenticed as a banker**

**Love interest: Christana Catalano**

* * *

**Other's low key characters**

**Tristan Catalano-Christana's brother and Ezio's best friend**

**Luciano Catalano- Christana's father and friend to Ezio's father**

**Ashling Kelly-Catalano-mother to Tristan and Christana**

* * *

**NOTE: I made Christana's mother Irish. She met and fell in love with Italian banker named Luciano and they married having two children, Tristan the oldest and Christana the youngest.**

**It's unknown how or where they met at this time.**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Nothing is True...**

**Everything is permitted..."**

"**To say that "NOTHING IS TRUE," is to realize that the foundations of society are fragile, and that we must be shepherds of our own civilization.**

**To say that "EVERYTHING IS PERMITTED," is to understand that we are architects of our actions, and that we must live with their consequences, whether glorious...**

**or tragic."**

**-Ezio Auditore Da Firenze (1459-1524)**


	3. Chapter 3

"**As I stand here while Leandros puts the noose around my neck, I turn my head and see a vision of Altair looking at me on the other platform where I stood. I turn my head and look straight ahead of me when my mind drifted to various moments in my life that I held dear to me, those key moments of my life. They replayed in my mind over and over. Then I drifted out of my daze. I hear a rustle of the wind and turn my head to the right and I see a vision of..her. My Anna. She was standing there looking at me. She didn't look afraid or worried, more like confident. She smiles and winks at me before disappearing. I knew I had to make my move."**

* * *

**Memory 1~ Meeting**

Florence, Italy.

Christana was running down the alley as fast as she could with a group of boys not far behind her. She slips and falls onto the ground. The boys soon surround

her laughing at her.

"Why do you run Christana?"

The boy who was around seventeen came forward, kneeling down upon the ground smiling at her.

"Leave me alone!"

She goes to slap him when he grabs a hold of her hand, laughing at her.

"My father says your mother is a whoring witch of a gypsy. That must make you witch as well with your scarlet red hair."

He reaches out and touches her hair as she pulls away from him.

"Or maybe a little whore." He laughs at her when she slaps him across the face.

"You are awful person Vieri!"

She gets up and goes to run away again when he grabs her arm.

"Little witch!"

He goes to hit her when he is stopped. He turns his head and was suddenly thrown to the ground. He looks and hisses with anger.

"Ezio! Why are you sticking your nose into this?"

Ezio goes over to Vieri kneeling down roughly grabbing him by his shirt glaring into his eyes.

"You should leave young ladies alone Vieri. Especially when they are young girls wishing to be left alone. Now leave her alone and don't ever put a hand on her

again."

Vieri gets up from the ground with his group running off. Ezio turns and looks at the girl who was trying to wipe the mud off her dress, she looks up at him and

pulls away.

"Don't hurt me too, please."

He smiles and bows.

"My name is Ezio Auditore, you must be Christana Catalano. Our fathers are great friends."

She smiles and nods.

"Yes, my father is Luciano. So your father is Giovanni, my father speaks of him all the time."

Ezio points to her dress.

"He ruined your pretty dress, I'm sorry he man handled you like that and for what he said about you and your mother."

He frowns staring at her as she smiles.

"The dress is nothing and I'm used to what the Pazzi family say about my mother."

"Let's go to the fountain and get you cleaned up."

She nods and they walk together.

Christana casually looks up at Ezio once in a while catching a glance of him. He was well known to the girls who spoke of him all the time. She was friends with

his sister Claudia but this was the first time they met.

"I've seen you with my sister a few times, you two are best friends right?"

She looks up at him, nodding. "Yes, we are."

Christian goes to the fountain and sits on its edge taking a handkerchief dipping it into the water and started to wash the mud off her hands.

"May I?"

Ezio smiles as he takes the handkerchief and started cleaning the mud from her face. She couldn't help but stare into his brown eyes and felt herself starting to

blush a little and he smiled.

"All clean. I'll escort you home so Vieri doesn't bother you."

She nods and smiles. "Thank you for your kindness Ezio."

She stands up on her tippy toes kissing his cheek. He smiles and nods.

"Anything for a lovely lady."

Chrsitana's heart flushed a little and turns her head away blushing.

* * *

**The memory seemed to fade away like a mist as he listens to Leandros gloating and boasting behind him to his men. Ezio blocked him out and everything around thinking about his Anna. **

**The one thing Ezio knew back then and there when he first set his eyes upon Christana Catanolo he wanted her to be his forever and he was deeply in love with her. **


	4. Chapter 4

Memory 2-Happy Birthday

Christana was awoken to the sound of pebbles hitting her window. She gets up and opens the window looking down at Ezio.

"What are you doing here?" She whispers.

Ezio smiles up at her and starts to climb up to her window.

"Ezio! What are you doing?"

She looks around to see if anyone could see him, but there was no one around. Ezio reaches her window and gives her rose smiling.

"Happy birthday Anna."

She smiles, taking the red rose smelling it.

"You remembered, I'm surprised Ezio."

He laughs.

"Of course I remembered you are my best friend Anna. I have a surprise for you so come with me."

He holds out his hand to her and she stares at it.

"What? You want me to climb out the window and go where with you?"

He laughs.

"Trust me please Anna. I won't let anything happen to you I promise."

She sighs and smiles, taking his hand.

"Put your arms around my neck and legs around my waist."

"Ah, okay. I think."

Ezio laughs and she does what he says. Soon he slowly climbs down the building and onto the ground.

"Now come with me."

He takes her hand dragging her almost down the streets.

Soon they came to the town square where the fountain was.

"Why are we here Ezio?"

He smiles and twirlers her around a little laughing and kneels down on one knee.

She stares at him and was very confused by what was going on right now. Ezio takes her, hand, kisses it gently and stares up into her ocean blue eyes. And

says...

**Era il giorno ch'al sol si scoloraro**

**per la pietà del suo factore i rai,**

**quando ì fui preso, et non me ne guardai,**

**chè i bè vostr'occhi, donna, mi legaro**

**Tempo non mi parea da far riparo**

**contra colpi d'Amor: però m'andai**

**secur, senza sospetto; onde i miei guai**

**nel commune dolor s'incominciaro.**

**Trovommi Amor del tutto disarmato**

**et aperta la via per gli occhi al core,**

**che di lagrime son fatti uscio et varco:**

**Però al mio parer non li fu honore**

**ferir me de saetta in quello stato,**

**a voi armata non mostrar pur l'arco.**

Christian softly breaths out and stares into Ezio's brown eyes.

"Perché stai dicendo tutto questo per me? (Why are you saying all this to me?)

Ezio smiles and kisses her hand as she kneels down on her knees with him staring at each other.

"E 'una risposta semplice il mio amore. Sono profondamente innamorato di te e sono stati per molto tempo. Voglio il tuo sentire di essere mia e mia di essere

tuo, ma solo se mi lasciate nel tuo cuore."

(It's a simple answer my love. I'm deeply in love with you and have been for a very long time. I want your heart to be mine and mine to be yours, but only if you

let me into your heart.)

Christana touches his face with her hand gliding her fingers against his cheek staring into his eyes.

"Oh, Ezio. Sei sicuro che vuoi me? Si può avere qualsiasi donna qui che sarebbe molto meglio allora I." (Oh Ezio. Are you sure you want me? You can have any

woman here who would be so much better than I.)

Ezio smiles and brought her hands to his lips kissing them.

"Il mio amore tu sei l'unico che voglio. Voglio essere tuo, per sempre e sempre." (My love you are the only one that I want. I want to be yours, forever and

always.)

Christana smiles and they hug tightly. He gets up scooping her up into his arms and beings to twirl around in circles making them both laugh.

In the shadows someone watches and smiles proudly before disappearing into the night.

"I have something else to show you."

He takes her on top of the church roof where they sit down as he holds her close in his arms, looking out at the view of the city and the immaculate heavenly

display above them in the sky.

"I'm going to ask your father for your hand to court you tomorrow, so it will be proper and official."

Christana smiles and rests her head against his chest as he holds her tightly. He gently kisses her head before resting his cheek against it. Being quiet

together, until the silence was broken for a moment.

"Happy Birthday Anna."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer-I don't own the poem featured in my story, it belongs to Francesco Petrarca who was a poet in the 13th centuary. He is the copyright owner of the poem etc.  
**

* * *

**Era il giorno ch'al sol si scoloraro**

**per la pietà del suo factore i rai,**

**quando ì fui preso, et non me ne guardai,**

**chè i bè vostr'occhi, donna, mi legaro**

**Tempo non mi parea da far riparo**

**contra colpi d'Amor: però m'andai**

**secur, senza sospetto; onde i miei guai**

**nel commune dolor s'incominciaro.**

**Trovommi Amor del tutto disarmato**

**et aperta la via per gli occhi al core,**

**che di lagrime son fatti uscio et varco:**

**Però al mio parer non li fu honore**

**ferir me de saetta in quello stato,**

**a voi armata non mostrar pur l'arco.**

* * *

**Translated**

It was the day the sun's ray had turned pale  
with pity for the suffering of his Maker  
when I was caught, and I put up no fight,  
my lady, for your lovely eyes had bound me.

It seemed no time to be on guard against  
Love's blows; therefore, I went my way  
secure and fearless-so, all my misfortunes  
began in midst of universal woe.

Love found me all disarmed and found the way  
was clear to reach my heart down through the eyes  
which have become the halls and doors of tears.

It seems to me it did him little honour  
to wound me with his arrow in my state  
and to you, armed, not show his bow at all.

* * *

wiki/Petrarch


	6. Chapter 6

**Memory 4- Sons**

After getting revenge for the deaths of their families and destroying the Borgia family, Ezio decided to make it official by marrying Christana. There were married

on August 23, 1479 in the yard of his Uncle's Villa with a few friends of the creed. A few months later Christana had become pregnant with their first child, a day

Ezio would never forget.

Ezio raced and jumped on the rooftops of the buildings getting a message that Christana had gone into labor and about to give birth to their first child. He was

both nervous and excited, after all he and Christana were still young. He was twenty and she only nineteen, but it didn't matter to them with being young. They

would soon be rebuilding their family together and this was a blessed moment for them both.

He raced down the hall of the villa to their bedroom when he spotted Mary, who was Christana's loyal and most trusted servant standing out the door pacing

back and forth.

"Mary!"

She turns and smiles at Ezio.

"Am I too late?"

She shakes her head and ushers him into the room just as the baby was coming into the world. His eyes widen and he smiled. He had never seen a wondrous

sight ever, to see your child coming into this world for the first time.

"One more push my lady." The midwife instructed as Christana cries out while pushing soon the midwife cradles the baby in her arms going over to the bed

leaning over to show Christana smiling.

"You have a beautiful baby boy and a healthy one."

The midwife places the baby in her arms as Ezio goes to her side, kneeling upon the floor looking at the baby and kissing her head.

"He's so beautiful. Look at all that hair." Ezio laughs and rubs Christana's head as they both begin to cry with joy. Everyone leaves the room, giving them time

alone together. He lies on the bed beside her sitting up holding the baby.

"Are you okay Anna?"

She slowly nods.

"I'm tired and very sore."

He leans over and kisses her head.

"You were wondrous my love. I have a name picked out if you wish to know it."

She smiles and nods.

"I want to call him after your brother and my best friend, Tristan Federico Auditore. Do you like it?"

Christana wipes away the tears from her face and smiles nodding.

"I would love it and I know he would love it too." She leans over and touches her son's little head stroking it gently as he grunts a little.

"I think Tristan likes it too."

They both laugh.

**A year passed and soon they were blessed with knowing that Christana was once again pregnant, but this pregnancy wasn't as smooth as the first. She was bedridden and sick most of the time, it had everyone worried.**

Ezio was in his study trying to keep his mind busy while Christian was giving birth, but something inside him ate at him that something was very wrong.

The door of the study opens with Mary rushing inside the room.

"Ezio you need to come now! Christana there is something wrong with her."

Ezio and Mary rush back to the bedroom finding the midwife standing there at the end of the bed covered in blood holding the baby, her face was grim.

"What is wrong?" Ezio gets into the old woman's face.

"I did all I could Signor Auditore, there is nothing else I can do."

Ezio looks wildly at the old woman as he takes the baby from her and places the child in Mary's arms.

"Please take the child and look after it until I come back. Get this woman out of this place now!" He angrily shouts.

Mary takes the woman's hand ushering out of the room quickly and quietly closing the door.

Ezio looks over at Christana and begins to cry slowly going over to her bedside and kneeling upon the floor, taking her hand pressing it gently against his lips

as he stares at her.

"Il mio amore per favore non smettere di combattere. So che siete stanchi e non si può più combattere, ma io sono egoista in cui si chiede di continuare a

lottare per i nostri figli e per la maggior parte di tutti per me. Per favore, non mi lasciare, ho bisogno di te. Tuo per sempre, ricordare sempre."

(My love, please don't stop fighting. I know you are tired and you can't fight no more, but I'm selfish in asking you to keep on fighting for our children and for

most of all for me. Please don't leave me, I need you. Yours forever, always remember. )

Christana slowly opens her eyes looking at Ezio, who had his eyes closed as if he was praying.

"Ezio." She quietly says.

He looks up and touches her forehead gently rubbing it.

"I'm here Il mio amore. What can I do?"

She gently touches his face, stroking it gently as her eyes open and close ever so often.

"The baby?"

He smiles.

"The child is healthy and well."

She smiles and nods.

"I'm tired Ezio."

He leans over to kiss her forehead.

"I know and please rest, we will look after the children. Please fight for us Anna."

She opens her eyes again and touches his cheek with her fingers.

"I don't know if I can Ezio, I'm so tired."

Ezio begins to sob and then manages to control himself for a moment, closing his eyes praying to God.

**Ezio was never sure how Christana managed to survive since many women have died from childbirth. But he wasn't going to question on why she survived and got better. The baby that Christana had given birth was a boy whom they named Giovanni Luciano Petruccio Auditore after their fathers and his brother. The birth of Giovanni was long and difficult leaving Christana unable to have anymore children. **


	7. Chapter 7

"**As I stand here while Leandros puts the noose around my neck, I turn my head and see a vision of Altair looking at me on the other platform where I stood. I turn my head and look straight ahead of me when my mind drifted to various moments in my life that I held dear to me, those key moments of my life. They replayed in my mind over and over. Then I drifted out of my daze. I hear a rustle of the wind and turn my head to the right and I see a vision of..her. My Anna. She was standing there looking at me. She didn't look afraid or worried, more like confident. She smiles and winks at me before disappearing. I knew I had to make my move."**

Ezio wraps the noose around Leandros's neck and then jumped from the platform escaping.

**Back home**

Ezio rides into the yard and spots Christana painting, something she did often and was very good at. He smiles and sees his grandchildren running around the

yard as he spots his sons sitting at a table drinking wine. His sons were now Assassin's like himself a life he didn't wish for them to have, but he had too many

enemies and wanted them and their families protected.

Ezio reaches the yard and gets off his horse signalling his sons to keep quiet as he sneaks over to Christana who didn't notice him walking up behind her. He

gently pulls her away out of sight behind a tree making her gasp out in surprise. He pins her gently against the tree, smiling down at her and sees a smile form

upon her face.

"Ezio!"

He smiles and kisses her passionately gathering her into his arms. She puts her arms around his neck as he lifts her off the ground. He suddenly moves away

and starts to spin her around making her laugh.

"Nonno! Nonno!" (Grandpa! Grandpa!)

His five grandchildren squeal out with joy rushing over to them hugging him tightly.

"Are you staying home now nonno?"

One of the boys asks as he looks up at him. He looks at Christana smiling.

"Yes and for good. Nonno will be with you in a moment, I want to talk to nonna."

The children nod rushing off over to their fathers. Ezio and Christana take a walk in the grape fields of the vineyard that they owned.

"For good Ezio?"

Christana gives him a puzzled look.

Ezio goes and sits down on a rock taking her onto his lap holding her close.

"I'm done with the order and the creed. I'm tired Anna, I want to live the rest of my life with you, our sons and grandchildren. I feel like I don't have enough

time for anything, nor I have done anything with my time."

Christana smiles and touches his face.

"Ezio Auditore, you've done more than many men could have done in a whole life time. I want you to do as you wish, I'm happy with whatever you choose."

He smiles and kisses her passionately picking her up into his arms.

"I want to wake up each morning next to my wife, to work here doing honest work. To spend the rest of days with each other."

He kisses her again.

"Are you happy Anna? Living this life you have lived with me."

"Ezio I wouldn't change anything. I love the life I live and lived with you, that will never change. I would still fall in love with you either way."

He smiles and laughs. He sets her down upon the ground, wrapping his arms around her as they watch the sunset on the horizon as he softly whispers,

"I am home."

* * *

**Ezio and Christana Auditore lived out their years together with their sons and grandchildren. **

**On November 22, 1524, Ezio's beloved Anna died suddenly in her sleep, her death impacted Ezio's life and health. Then only eight days later on **

**November 30th, 1524 Ezio died, his sons thought he died of a broken heart and loneliness for their mother.**

**Ezio and Christana's legacy and memory would live long within their son Tristan and Giovanni along, with their five grandchildren and so on. **

**Unbeknownst to his sons or to Christana, Ezio had been writing his memoirs about his life in the creed, as an Assassin and about his life with his beloved **

**Anna.**

**The legend will always live on.**


End file.
